6 jours dans mon futur
by Lavachefemeuh
Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry Potter reçoit une lettre de son lui du futur. Celui-ci lui propose d'échanger leurs place durant 6 jours pour lui permettre de découvrir son futur et réussir à trouver une orientation à sa vie. Cependant, Harry découvre qu'il va mener une vie bien différente de celle qu'il avait toujours imaginé... Chapitre 1 en ligne.


**Bonjour et bienvenus sur ma nouvelle fiction, "6 jours dans mon futur..."**

**J'espère qu´elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, une petite review me fait toujours très plaisir ! **

**Je remercie ma bêta d'avoir relu et corriger soigneusement ce chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture! **

**Lavachefemeuh. **

**6 jours dans mon futur...**

**Chapitre 1: Le futur ? Mais ai-je un futur ?**

_« Le 31 juillet 2017_

_Au Manoir Potter_

_Cher moi,_

_Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette lettre alors je vais aller droit au but. Je suis Harry Potter, oui comme toi. En fait, je suis le « toi » du futur. Cette lettre sera surement un peu brouillon, je suis peut-être un adulte à l'heure qu'il est, mais je ne suis toujours pas capable d'écrire une lettre convenable. Ce n'est pas une chose facile à expliquer, ni même à comprendre, alors je vais essayer d'être le plus précis possible. J'ai aujourd'hui 37 ans, comme toi tu as dix-sept ans ce même jour. D'ailleurs, bon anniversaire ! _

_J'espère que tu l'as compris, nous sommes la même personne mais nous vivons à des époques différentes. Je vis la vie que tu vivras dans 20 ans. J'ai vécu ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui et j'ai vécu tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Notre vie est merveilleuse à l'heure actuelle et je sais qu'à ton âge j'avais des doutes sur la route à prendre. Alors j'ai choisi de t'aider à faire un choix. Je te propose de faire quelque chose. Tu dois surement te demander comment cette lettre est arrivée à ton époque. Et bien c'est tout simplement grâce à un objet qui permet de voyager entre les espaces temps. Mais on ne pourra voyager qu'une seule fois, alors réfléchis bien._

_Voici ma proposition : je sais qu'en ce moment tu as des doutes sur ta sexualité et que tu es complètement perdu. Comme tu as pu le deviner, j'ai déjà traversé ce moment de notre vie et je l'ai fait, ce choix qui pourra te sortir de ta période de doute. Aujourd'hui, je ne le regrette absolument pas, je suis très heureux. Et je te propose de venir à mon époque pour voir comment mon choix a influencé sur ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. _

_Si tu acceptes__, je __vais venir__à ton époque, revivre ma jeunesse et profiter de mes amis une dernière fois, j'en ai toujours rêvé._

_C'est un échange qui se déroulera grâce à un objet, un cadeau de Dumbledore. Il te suffira de le toucher et tu me rejoindras là où je t'attendrai, à mon époque. On ne se verra que quelques secondes, le temps pour moi de te donner une seconde lettre où figurera tout ce que tu dois savoir. Ensuite, je prendrai ta place, à ton époque._

_Je ne sais absolument pas si tu accepteras et je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu penses que cette lettre n'est pas réelle, qu'elle n'est qu'une moquerie d'un de tes camarades. Alors je vais te dire une chose que seul toi et moi savons. Tout au fond de ta malle, celle qui est au pied de ton lit, se trouve un journal où tu écris tes mémoires. Personne ne sait que tu écris ceci et je sais__ que tu as l'intention de le faire publier à notre mort.__ Sache que je continu d'y écrire parfois, quand le temps me le permet._

_Donc si tu acceptes, il te suffira de te rendre dans la salle des trophées de Poudlard. T__u n'auras qu'à y entrer__ et t__u__ y trouveras __un trophée gravé à notre__nom datant de 2017, __mon année actuelle__.__ Tu as jusqu'à minuit pour le toucher, après il sera trop tard. Cette aventure dépend de tes envies, mais je sais que tu as toujours aimé découvrir de nouvelles choses, nous sommes la même personne, plus curieuse que n'importe qui. _

_Je vais finir cette lettre par ceci : je veux que si tu hésites à venir, tu te demandes si faire un tour dans le futur t'aiderai réellement. Moi je sais que oui._

_Bien à toi, ou moi, c'est la même chose ! Je t'attends._

_Harry Potter (Celui de 37 ans) »_

Le jeune homme relut une fois de plus la lettre. Il l'avait reçu au petit déjeuner, le matin même. Cette lettre l'avait attirée parmi toutes les autres qui lui chantaient des « Joyeux anniversaire » à tout va, ou encore parmi les longues lettres d'amours enflammées que certaines admiratrices s'acharnaient à lui envoyer en plusieurs exemplaires. Sur le moment, le brun avait vraiment cru à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, mais c'était réel. Il était le seul à connaître l'existence de ses mémoires. Et il avait envie de connaître son futur, savoir comment il avait vaincu Voldemort et avec qui il allait partager sa vie. S'il allait avoir des enfants et plus important, s'il allait être vraiment heureux, comme il avait toujours rêvé de l'être. Cette lettre était comme un cadeau pour lui. Le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais reçu à son anniversaire. Mais voilà, il hésitait. Devait-il vraiment y aller ? Bouleverser le cours de sa vie, son destin qui était tout tracé.

Harry était seul pour faire ce choix et il y réfléchissait depuis plus de 8 heures. Il pouvait désormais dire que c'était l'un des choix les plus difficiles de sa vie. Et son « lui » plus vieux avait raison, il se sentait complètement perdu. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers une personne bien précise lui faisaient peur. Il avait peur du regard des autres, de ce que pouvait dire ou penser son entourage.

Peut-être que cette expérience pourrait lui éclaircir les idées. Comprendre l'importance des sentiments dans une vie, comprendre que le regard des autres est peut-être dur mais pas important, que la vie ne dépend que de nous et de ce qu'on a envie. L'adolescent avait tout simplement envie d'être heureux avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il avait envie de vivre, de construire une famille et un foyer. Il espérait que de savoir qu'il avait réussi dans le futur l'aiderai à construire sa vie, à retrouver le sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu, l'étincelle de vie qu'il avait perdu.

Quand l'horloge de la salle commune des Gryffondor sonna vingt-trois heures, Harry Potter se leva du fauteuil où il était installé depuis la fin des cours. Il ne s'était pas rendu dans la Grande Salle pour manger, une boule à l'estomac l'en empêchant. Le garçon n'avait pas encore pris sa décision, prit de doute sur la réalité de cette histoire à force de cogiter, la lettre devenu froissée entre ses mains.

Son regard vogua sur les Gryffondor présents dans la salle. Il tomba alors sur un couple s'embrassant tendrement et se regardant amoureusement. Un sentiment d'envie naquit en lui et déterminé, il prit sa décision.

En entrant dans la salle des trophées, Harry Potter fut éblouit une fois de plus par sa grandeur et son nombre impressionnant de trophées. Il y était entré une ou deux fois depuis sa première année à Poudlard mais il n'avait pas pu admirer la beauté de ce lieu. La pénombre de la pièce la rendait inquiétante et il savait que nombreux objets n'avaient pas leurs places ici. Le Gryffondor se mît à arpenter les étagères à la recherche du fameux trophée où son nom était censé figurer. C'est au bout de deux petites minutes et en faisant preuve de la plus grande patiente qu'Harry Potter finissait par trouver le fameux trophée. Son premier réflexe fut de tendre sa main pour l'attraper mais il se rappela à la dernière seconde ce que ce geste pouvait entraîner. Il enfouit alors ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorciers et admira l'objet. Avec un peu plus de réflexion, il remarqua que le trophée était différent de ceux qu'on pouvait trouver dans cette salle. Il était fait d'argent et son pied d'un genre de pierre émeraude transparente. Le garçon avait l'impression que cette coupe était le prix le plus fragile de cette pièce, peut-être était-ce le cas ? Elle était placée au milieu de plusieurs récompenses de Coupe de Quidditch, toutes aux noms de Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Il se rappela alors de la lettre et de l'inscription. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la plaque d'argent fixée sur le socle du trophée.

" Harry Potter, 2017."

Il en était sûr à présent, c'était le bon trophée, celui qu'il devait toucher.

Décidé, il tendit la main vers l'objet. Quand un de ses doigts toucha le socle, il se sentit directement embarqué. L'adolescent éprouva la même sensation que ce qu'un portoloin pouvait provoquer, sa tête se mit à tourner et une sensation désagréable naquit dans son ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre de voyage...


End file.
